The Flintstones - The Split Personality/The Monster from the Tar Pits
|catalogue number = VC1073 |rating = |running time = 48 minutes|re-release date = }} The Flintstones - The Split Personality/Monster from the Tar Pits is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 16th February 1987 and distributed by Futurevision Ltd in 16th November 1987, and then it got re-released in the UK by The Video Collection on 4th September 1989. Description Your favourite prehistoric cartoon heroes are back in two more hysterical adventures. The Stone Age antics of the Flintstones will keep you laughing for hours and hours. Episode Info *'The Split Personality' Fred Flintstone accidentally conks himself on the head with a bottle and his character undergoes a rather startling and radical change. Upon his recovering consciousness the "new" Fred proves to be an artistic highbrow who disrupts the entire town of Bedrock with his sophisticated manners and tastes. *'The Monster from the Tar Pits' Fred Flintstone gets involved as actor Gary Granite's stand in with a Hollyrock film company that arrives in Bedrock to film "Monster in the Tar Pits". Credits Executive Producers William Hanna and Joseph Barbera © 1980 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. Not affiliated with World Vision International. A Religious and Charitable Organisation. © 1985 Worldvision Enterprises, Inc. © 1985 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. As to cartoon characters and packaging. Copyright © 1987 Packaging Design Futurevision Limited The Video Collection is marketed by Futurevision Limited Unit 10, Brunswick Industial Park, Waterfall Road, New Southgate, LONDON N11 1JL Trivia *The first Flintstones video to have the 1986-1995 ident of the Video Collection. Opening (Original 1987 release) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * Video Collection International "New Catalogue" promo from 1986 by Ray Brooks * Worldvision Home Video logo (1983-1995) * Beginning of The Split Personality (1960) * The Flintstones intro * Start of The Split Personality (1960) Closing (Original 1987 release) * End of The Monster from the Tar Pits (1960) * The Flintstones closing credits * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (Rare 1987 release) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * Video Collection International "A Galaxy of Entertainment" promo from 1987 * Worldvision Home Video logo (1983-1995) * Beginning of The Split Personality (1960) * The Flintstones intro * Start of The Split Personality (1960) Closing (Rare 1987 release) * End of The Monster from the Tar Pits (1960) * The Flintstones closing credits * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (1989 Re-Release) * Tracking control screen (1988-1991) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Worldvision Home Video logo (1983-1995) * Beginning of The Split Personality (1960) * The Flintstones intro * Start of The Split Personality (1960) Closing (1989 Re-Release) * End of The Monster from the Tar Pits (1960) * The Flintstones closing credits * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Trailers and info Despite being released in 1987, Early prints of this VHS has the 1986 promo. The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 which is narrated by Ray Brooks featuring 'Movie Greats' video tiles including... * a clip of the 1946 Christmas fantasy comedy-drama film "It's a Wonderful Life" * a clip of Laurence Olivier in the 1940 psychological drama film "Rebecca" along with Joan Fontaine. * a clip of the 1952 Western film "High Noon" starring Gary Cooper and Grace Kelly * A still for other movie greats that are available which are "Ring of Brightwater", "Duel in the Sun" and many more to which Ray Brooks announces. * clips for John Wayne films on video such as the chatting and kissing scene from "The Quiet Man" (1952), brief clips of other movies with John Wayne such as "Rio Grande" (1950), "Sands of Iwo Jima" (1950), "Dark Command" (1940), the punching scene from "Wake of the Red Witch" (1948) and a clip from "Flying Tigers" (1942). * clips for films starring Cary Grant including a clip of himself with Doris Day in "The Touch of Mink" (1952), a clip of himself with Ingrid Bergman in "Indiscreet" (1958), "Operation Petticoat", "Father Goose", "Bringing Up Baby", "The Green is Greener", and many more..., * Musicals - Flying Down to Rio, The Gay Divorcee, Young at Heart and many more..., * Children's Entertainment - Care Bears, The Get Along Gang, ThunderCats, Mask, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Yogi Bear, The Wind in the Willows and many children's videos. * The Video Music Collection - Duran and many musical videos. and Sports - Sport Aid, Run the World, Jane Fonda's Workout and many sports videos 1987 Print It starts with a view of the video collection catalogue with a sky background and videos anywhere, one of which is the Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends Coal and Other Stories VHS, easily identified by the orange background on the cover. The announcer says "Welcome to The Video Collection. Our brand new catalogue is packed with great films." it is followed by a montage of clips of the following and in order: * Ring of Bright Water * Richard lll * Mr. Blandings Builds his Dream House * She Wore a Yellow Ribbon * Escape to Victory * The Way Ahead * Tommy Cooper * Benny Hill and Friends * Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends * Tin Tin (The Animated Series) * Dennis * Thundercats * Button Moon * Teddy Ruxpin * Music Videos of Phil Collins, Queen and Hot Chocolate under the Gold Rushes range (Possibly a successor to The Video Music Collection range) * Finally, there are the front cover of two videos, one about making the most of your house and the other Jane fonda's Prime Time Workout The 1987 promo ends with The Video Collection 1986 logo as the Announcer says: "Films, cartoons, music and much, much more. A galaxy of entertainment that is close to your high street and part of your home. The Video Collection. Britain's biggest selling video label!" Gallery The Flintstones - The Split Personality and Monster from the Tar Pits (UK VHS 1987) Back cover and spine.png|Back cover and spine flintstones-the-the-split-personalitymonster-from-the-tar-pits-21985l.jpg|Cassette with The Video Collection "New Catalogue" trailer from 1986 flintstones-the-the-split-personalitymonster-from-the-tar-pits-15271l.jpg Category:The Flintstones Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Hanna-Barbera Productions Category:Kaleidoscope Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:1987 VHS Releases Category:1989 VHS Releases Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 (announced by Ray Brooks) Category:VHS videos with The Video Collection "A Galaxy of Entertainment" advert from 1987 Category:BBFC U Category:Futurevision Category:VHS Videos are Both Versions